Hell Joe
|-| Base= |-| Transformed (Red Thyrssa)= Summary Hell Joe (헬 조, Hel Jo) is an inhabitant of the Floor of Death; he is the lord and ruler of South City and dwells inside the Red Fortress. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown '''| '''6-B Name: Hell Joe Origin: Tower of God Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Inhabitant of the Floor of Death '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and Type 7), Shinsoo Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower), Extrasensory Perception (Via radar of Shinshoo), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his strikes through Shinshoo) | All previous abilities on an enhanced scale, Transformation, Blood Manipulation, Flight, Forcefield Creation (with Shinsoo barriers), Power Nullification (Can disallow others from using shinsoo on the floor of death), Can Nullify Immortality and Regeneration (Can ignore the spell of immortality and regeneration of the inhabitants of the Floor of Death with Red Thryssa powers), Power Absorption (Can drain the power of immortals through his teeth and right hand), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Doesn't have a soul), Resistance to Ice Manipulation (His body is boiling hot), Air Manipulation (Can remove the shinsoo from an area to suffocate his opponents) Attack Potency: Unknown | Country level (He managed to throw Urek Mazino away with his attacks, though they did not scratch him in any way. Forced Urek to use 10% of his power. Can further increase his strength with the power of Red Thryssa) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Far Superior to Anak and other D Ranks) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Country Class (Physically he should be as strong as his Shinsoo attacks) Durability: Unknown | Country level (Endured the blows of Urek Mazino using 10% of his power) Stamina: Very high Range: Dozens of meters with Melee attacks , thousands of kilometers with shinsoo attacks and Continental with certain techniques (His Shinshoo domain had a range of the entire floor, which was said by the author, SIU, to be the size of North America) Standard Equipment: 'Red Thryssa 'Intelligence: Very high (Managed to make a successful revolution, and organized it without which High Rankers beings with hundreds of years of knowledge, experience and high intelligence did not realize) Weaknesses: Is very arrogant Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Claws of the Red Thryssa' (붉은 바리의 손톱, Bulg-eun Bali-ui Sontob): He was able to wound Ha Yuri Zahard with this move. *'Hell Joe: Blood Flood' (헬 조 블러드 플러즈, Hel Jo Beulleodeu Peulleoseu): He is able to flood the holes (blood vessels) of the Guardian corpse with its blood. *'Hell Joe: Weak Beam' (헬 조 약한 빔, Hel Jo Yaghan Bim): He was able to generate a 'weak' Shinsoo blast of intense shinsoo that completely eradicated everything in front of him by a large range. *'The Zero Area' (제로의 영역, Jelo-ui Yeong-yeog): He lowers the Shinsoo density so that other people are no longer able to use Shinsoo manipulation techniques. Baam was not affected by this technique; possibly due the Thorn. *'Red Thryssa: Blood Messiah' (붉은바리 블러드 메시아, Bulg-eun Bari Beulleodeu Mesia): It allows the user to absorb all the Shinsoo in the vicinity so that any other people suffocate to death. Key: Base | Transformed (Red Thryssa) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tower of God Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Blood Users Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Air Users